Power Outs and Temptations
by Behind Invisibility
Summary: When a sudden power surge occurs at the Akatsuki hideout, and Sasori & Deidara have to guard a certain part of the base alone in the dark together, will they be able to hold their own temptations for as long as they thought? SasoDei. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything involving it unfortunately  
Warning: Rated T for strong language from the start  
This is a Yaoi Fluff story, don't like that kinda stuff? then please don't read.

A little SasoDei one-shot story for you all, enjoy.

* * *

The Akatsuki were gathered in the living room of their hide out when suddenly the power went out plunging it and the members into total darkness.  
"Shit" Hidan breathed  
"Is everyone alright?" Pein called out to his confused members  
"Yeah(un)"they replied  
While Pein was speculating what to do next everyone waited in total silence, apart from Tobi who was mumbling quietly to himself  
"**Tobi, quit it. **Let Pein think, alright?" Zetsu called over

The group could tell it was Tobi because of the way his mask would clank when he touched it, they could all think of a mental image of Tobi sitting down talking to himself and whacking his hands up to his mask like he had just heard something he didn't want too.  
Well, that is, apart from Pein who was thinking of a solution  
"Alright, we will go off in our Teams, me and Konan will check the north of the base, Kakuzu and Hidan will check the east, Kisame and Itachi on south, Zetsu, Tobi, you're both going west, leaving Sasori and Deidara to stay here encase of any problems here." Pein answered  
"And how the fuck are we going to see our way though the fucking darkness without tripping and falling into some shit?" Hidan scowled  
"Idiot, we have flashlights" Kakuzu answered  
"We do?" Sasori asked  
"We do indeed, but we only have four to go between the groups. **So good luck finding them!"  
**And with that there was a thud on the floor; the sound of three flashlights dropping to the ground, a light flickered on, Konan's face emerging from the light  
"All four teams that are going to the east, south and west may take one flashlight, Sasori and Deidara since you are staying where you are, it's only practical for you not to have a flashlight"  
She shone her light to the where the pile of flashlights were, quickly they were grabbed  
"Hey! Wha… that's unfair, why do I have to be kept in the dark with this Danna, un?" Deidara exclaimed  
"Brat, it makes sense, even though I'd rather be alone in the light making puppets rather than being in the dark with you" Sasori murmured back

Before they could keep arguing the four groups fanned out to their assigned areas leaving Sasori and Deidara in complete darkness.  
There was a silence for a little while, then Sasori noticing something and felt like annoying the brat further he spoke  
"Hey, brat, I realised…"  
"Un?"  
"The darkness is eternal" Sasori smirked waiting for a reaction, which is just what he got  
"Darkness is never eternal, there will be some light to it, at least I hope this darkness is fleeting, un!"  
"For once I agree with you, not the babble you said before hand, but I do wish the power would come on soon"  
"Well this hideout is pretty big, they will take a while to get to the power plugs, un"  
With a sigh Sasori got up carefully and tried to feel his way into the next room, not realising he was going the complete different way, then ended in his tripping on a distant pillow, he continued to flail until he fell face first onto Deidara's chest  
"Danna, what the hell, get off me, IIEE!" Deidara screeched  
Sasori then realising the 'pillow' he had fallen on was actually a very loud, feminine, and freaked out blonde  
"Gah, I'm sorry I tripped on a pillow whilst trying to get to the kitchen, you just happened to be in the way of my landing area" Sasori grumbled lifting his head off of Deidara  
"I WAS your landing area, UN!" Deidara huffed crossing his arms  
"Brat I was trying to get to the kitchen"  
"But the kitchen is that way Danna, un" Deidara answered pointing into darkness, he wasn't very sure himself  
"WHAT way? I can't see, and neither can you"  
Deidara nodded in agreement and lowered his hand to the side, it landed on Sasori's last two fingers, they both flinched and Deidara moved his hand ever so slightly, but still keeping contact as he rested his hand beside Sasori's  
Sasori didn't bother to complain, he kind of, liked it? Not that he would admit to it, thinking that Deidara would get freaked out.  
"Danna~ I'm tired, un" Deidara whined  
"Brat I care because?"  
"Becausethere are no pillows around here and I can't sleep without a pillow or something to rest on, un"  
Deidara wasn't really tired, and there was quite clearly a pillow not too far off, but he just wanted some contact with his Danna, just anything.  
"So? You want to use me as a pillow?" Sasori sighed, but welcoming the idea in his head  
"Yes, un" Deidara replied "That is if you don't mind me"  
"Well there is no other way to get you to shut up"  
Deidara trusted his instincts and laid his head down on Sasori's chest, thankfully he got the better of the dark and lied upon his Danna, snuggling up against his Akatsuki coat.  
A while past and the two were still like that, Sasori lifted his hand hesitantly and started to stroke Deidara's hair, a sigh came from Deidara and Sasori swiftly stopped  
"Nhh, Danna, carry on" Deidara faked a sleepy voice  
Sasori's hand reluctantly hovered over his brat's hair, then proceeded to carry on stroking it, they stayed that way for a while.

Deidara smiled to himself in the darkness as he clung to Sasori, resting his head against Sasori's chest as the Danna continued to stroke his hair and ask  
"Brat, are you even sleep?"  
"No, un"  
"Then why are you still on me" Sasori raised an eyebrow  
"Because I'm comfortable, un. And you make a good pillow" Deidara breathed burying his face closer to Sasori's chest  
Sasori was glad that it was pitch black because nobody could see his cheeks turning the same shade of red as his hair  
As he stroked Deidara's hair the hair band that was currently holding Deidara's hair shot off a few centimetres away from them  
"Danna! My hair band, un!"Deidara shot up, frantically feeling the carpet with his hands in the darkness like a blind person, Sasori sighed and did the same but with little effort, his hands came across an elastic circle covered with fabric  
"Hey, I foun-"  
"Got it!, un"  
They both had a tight grip on the hair band, tugging at it  
"Let go(un)" they both shouted  
The hair band suddenly pounced off their fingers and flew far across the other side of the room  
"Damn it brat, I had it" Sasori scowled  
"Now my hair is going to be everywhere" Deidara complained as he could feel his blond hair falling across his face  
Sasori thought for a moment then felt around his pockets and pulled out a chakra string he was saving for his puppet  
"Here use this" He placed the string in Deidara's hand, but careful to avoid the mouths that seemed to be closed in his palms.  
"What is that, un?"  
"Some string to tie your hair back"  
"I'm not putting that in my hair, you'll use me as a puppet, un!"  
Considering that the idea would be ever so tempting he answered  
"I won't, now stop complaining" Sasori sighed  
Deidara took the string and tried his hair up, careful not to miss any strands of stray hair, but still kept his side fringe down  
"Are you done?" Sasori asked with a fiendish smile  
"Yes, un…"  
Sasori squinted his eyes to figure out the basic outline of the string tied in Deidara's hair, finding it he grinned and attached his chakra strings to it, proceeding to attach them to Deidara's joints  
"S-Sasori, w-w-what are you doing?"Deidara trembled not in control of his own body  
Sasori was laying but propped up by his elbows, and glided Deidara over to him lifting a finger lazily, He stopped Deidara when their eyes met, he smirked flirtatiously and disconnected the strings, oh how he loved to freak his little Brat out.  
Even though Deidara was now in full control of his body, he didn't move, but just loomed over Sasori with a shocked and puzzled expression; his arms gave way of strength causing him to land on top of Sasori. Sasori's lips to be precise.  
Their lips lingered at each other's for a few seconds, or maybe a minute, or two.  
Sasori finally gently pushed Deidara off him and sat up, trailing his lips with his fingers  
"What the… hell, brat?"He asked softly, in near whispers  
"I...I slipped, un." Deidara replied  
He was now worried, how could he be so stupid as to let his arms collapse, now his Danna will hate him more than ever.

There was a moment of silence as they both were deciding what to do.  
Sasori couldn't contain himself any longer; he had to do something to claim that the brat is his before someone else does.  
He felt around into the darkness until he came across Deidara's sleeve, and glided both of his hands up Deidara's arms as he pulled him towards himself  
"Danna, what are you-"  
Deidara was interrupted by his lips connecting to Sasori's, feeling the warmth of them embrace his whole body, Sasori found his way up Deidara's shirt and pulled him closer, caressing his waist with his leg, there where slight moans to be heard from both as they nipped away at each other's lips, Deidara found his way to Sasori's neck and sucked on it hard releasing it to lick it, then continuing to playfully nibble it, Sasori could feel Deidara's smile on his neck and gave out an uneven sigh which turned into a faint moan at the end, as the two were enjoying the moment a flash of light filled the whole room.

The power was back on, and so were the four groups emerging from their designated entrance areas, staring in shock at the sight before them.  
Sasori and Deidara took time to adjust their eyes to the lighting then realising there members where back, they both looked at each other and simultaneously jumped off one another, they were bright red and now not daring to look in anyone's direction, but to just look at the hard discoloured floor.  
"Well, now that the fuckers have realised the temptation of wanting to fuck each other we can all live in fucking peace" Hidan stated as he made his way to the couch and lounged out.  
Sasori sighed and walked up to Deidara, Deidara stood still not sure what to do  
"Brat I need my string back, your hair band is over there" Sasori pointed out then held out his hand  
"Oh, un. Yeah" Deidara replied  
He released the grip of the string on his hair and placed in into Sasori's hand, Sasori turned his back and made his way up the stairs, Deidara looked puzzled for a moment then grabbed his hair band.

The other Akatsuki members seated themselves in their original seats and acted as if everything was the usual, of course they knew that Deidara and Sasori had chemistry, and were just waiting for them to get together  
"That'll be ten pounds Itachi" Kisame bared his sharp teeth while grinning  
The Weasel sighed and placed a £10 note into Kisame's blue rough hand  
"Why the ten pounds, un?" Deidara asked re-tying his hair  
"You see, me and Kisame had a bet on yourself and Sasori's relations, I said you would take a lot longer to progress it, but it seems I was wrong" Itachi sighed again  
"Hmph, un" Deidara grumbled as he went looking for Sasori  
He found him in his own room attaching the string that was used on Deidara's hair to the puppets right index finger, he knocked on the door lightly and got a grunt in response, guessing that was a yes, he walked into the room and propped himself on the end of the table  
"Does this make things different between us now?" Deidara asked watching Sasori work  
"Different how?" Sasori responded, but was deep in concentration  
"There will be awkwardness between us, and we won't speak much, un"  
Sasori quickly snapped out of his concentration of work, and completely centered on Deidara  
"It will be far from that, I have claimed that you are mine now, so I will stick to that, however way I like" Sasori smirked  
He walked to the end of the table and wrapped Deidara's legs around his waist and pulled him into a caress  
"Now, shall we finish from where we left off" he whispered into his ear, sending chilly thrills though Deidara's spine  
"Yes please, un" Deidara purred as Sasori lifted him, still keeping him around his waist and waltzed over to the door and shut it.

* * *

Did you catch the little easter egg I planted in there? if you did props to you for finding and realising it.  
Reviews and constructive critisism are welcome :D  
(If there are any mistakes in the story, I do apologize, I'm a terrible proof reader sometimes.)  
~Char.


End file.
